combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Zadan
Statistics Reloaded= |image = |rarity = |gender = Male |type = Mercenary |features = |popularity = Low |restrictions = Vest }} |-| Classic= |image = |grade = |gender = Male |type = Mercenary |features = |popularity = Low |restrictions = Vest }} Zadan is a male mercenary for hire and is available in the shop Overview Zadan is a mercenary who is available in the shop. He is free in Reloaded due to being available in Pure Combat. He has the same stats as Hana, which makes him unpopular. However, he is a popular pick for a cosmetic skin. Zadan has his own custom epic weapon, Zadan's L85A1 MOD. Biography As a former noncom of UAF Special Forces, Zadan is a risk-taker with a hot temper, one of the many reasons why he was consistently assigned to carry out one-man missions. Despite the low-survivability rating of these operations, he meticulously and successfully completed all of the missions he was assigned. Even though he was one of the most difficult personalities to work with both on and off the battlefield, Zadan was respected by fellow soldiers for his fighting prowess and was acknowledged by his superiors for his undeniable dependability. However, a single mistake he made during a black ops mission in South America led to the blown cover of a key undercover UAF asset, and the death of one of Zadan’s closest colleagues. The military courts found him responsible for an error in judgement, but due to Zadan’s usefulness and the grey nature of the mission, his superiors sought to bury all record of the whole operation. Shaken by his feelings of responsibility for his friend’s death, Zadan refused to cover up the incident and take the slap on the wrist; for that, he was dishonorably discharged from the Special Forces. Returning home, Zadan finds himself unable to adjust back to life in society due to the psychological stresses overwhelming him. After months of doing unfulfilling bodyguard work for high net worth individuals, Zadan decides to return to the battlefield as a private mercenary... to face his ghosts, and restore his own sense of honor. Apperance Zadan is a scruffy looking individual. He wears kahki colored military overalls with a black vest underneath. He wears the standard military vest that holds many pockets for ammo (as well as a com system on his left side of the vest) and has a pistol holster on his right leg. He wears the same shoes as Deckland - standard military running shoes. One interesting thing about his vest ist hat on his right arm, there is a cyclops symbol. He wears a black hat with a logo on the front which reads "S1.1." Variants Trivia *Zadan, along with Hauser. makes an appearance in Nexon's Blabber Box Ep. III. *In Nexon's ''Blabber Box ''series, Zadan is pronounced as "Zayden". *Zadan has his own custom weapon, the Zadan's L85A1 MOD. *Zadan has no statistical bonuses just like Hana. Media Zadan High Resolution.png Zadan.png Category:Featured Articles Category:Mercenaries Category:Characters Category:Male Category:CASH Category:2008 Category:GC Category:Reloaded-Common